total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's Eve (I'm Walking On Air)
Quotes 12 Hours Before Midnight Jessie: Hey Jarrod, you ready for New Year's? Jarrod: Yep, and I'm having a massive party at my house. Jessie: Seriously? House parties are so 1990's, I usually party at nightclubs and shit like that. Jarrod: But I can't change the venue now, I just e-mailed the invitations! Jessie: You could change the venue. Jarrod: Hmmm... I'll think about it. 8 Hours Before Midnight (Phone rings) Jessie: Hey Eileen! Eileen: Hey Jessie, so tonight I was thinking that we should go out for dinner at this fancy restaurant called... uh well, it's a French name and I can't pronounce French very well. Jessie: Me neither, except for that the word for 'Yes' makes me think about pee. Eileen: (Laughs) You're funny. Then afterwards, we'll go into the city for the huge event to celebrate the new year. Jessie: See you at 8. Byes. (Hangs up) 6 Hours Before Midnight Barbara: Hey dad, can you take me to the city for the New Year's celebration? Hyden: Sorry Honey, I'm on duty tonight. Barbara: How the fuck am I supposed to get to the city? Hyden: Take your brother. Barbara: Are you serious? Hyden: It's either him or nobody, Barbara. Barbara: Fine! 5 1/4 Hours Before Midnight Barbara: (on phone) Hey Ciara, you going to the city for the NYE celebration? Ciara: Yep. Barbara: Could you please pick me up at 9 because my dad's on duty tonight and my brother's an ass. Ciara: Sorry Barbara, I'd love to but my sister Alexia just took off with my car and is picking up some of her friends. Barbara: Maybe we can catch a bus together. Ciara: Ok, but I hope neither of us gets raped on the way. 3 Hours Before Midnight Jessie: Hey Eileen, you're an hour late. Eileen: Sorry about that, my dog threw up on my other shoes. Jessie: Ew. Let's just get into the restaurant before someone mugs us. Eileen: Totally, my stomach is grumbling so bad. 45 minutes later... Eileen: Oh my, 3 courses and dessert really filled me up. Jessie: Yep, I'm pretty much full. Eileen: Let's just leave a tip and get to the NYE celebration party. 2 Hours Before Midnight Jessie: Hey Ciara, hey Barbara! Ciara and Barbara: Hey Jessie and Eileen, saving that special kiss for Midnight? Eileen: Hell yeah! Ciara: Barbara and I are waiting for Diego. Jessie: Awesome. I hope Julian and Jocelyn turn up. Barbara: Same here. 45 Minutes Before Midnight Jarrod: Hey Jessie. Jessie: Hey Jarrod, why are you here? I thought you were going to throw a party. Jarrod: Yeah but you're right, house parties are so 1990's so I decided to come here. Jessie: Oh cool, did your girlfriend turn up? Jarrod: IDK, there's like a million people here. 15 Minutes Before Midnight Jocelyn: Sorry we're super late, Julian and I had intercourse 2 hours ago and we overslept. Ciara: That's ok, you didn't miss out on any good songs to dance to because all the songs the speakers were playing were boring Ed Sheiran songs. Jocelyn: Yeah, he's a cock. Barbara: You and Julian saving that kiss for Midnight? Jocelyn: Yep Ciara: I might go find Diego so we can kiss in 10 minutes time. 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year! Jessie: Hey guys, it's time for the countdown! Diego: Ten... Ciara: Nine... Byron: Eight... Danton: Seven... Adoriabelle: Six... Eileen: Five... Barbara: Four... Jarrod: Three... Jocelyn: Two... Jessie: One... Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Rachel-Lou: Ow! Not so fucking loud! Jessie: Shut up, Rachel-Lou. (Ciara kisses Diego) (Jocelyn kisses Julian) (Jessie kisses Eileen) (Josh kisses Derry) 1 Hour After Midnight Eileen: Wow, that party was so fucking intense. (falls down) Barbara: (swings on a lamppost) Whee! I'm Miley Cyrus! (burps, then vomits) Ciara: Hey-oh, eh-oh... we're all immortal! Old Guy: Will you girls be quiet!? I'm trying to get some sleep! Adoriabelle: Oh you fuckin' poor old bastard! (Jessie and Jocelyn laugh) Trivia * This episode has the most scenes, with 10. Gallery Adoriabelle Swearing.png|A drunk Adoriabelle swears at an old guy who was trying to get some sleep. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes